User talk:IceBite H1/Cor'R-Vus
AOA - I'd appreciate it if you did that. I lack a working 360, let alone the very depressing lack of Halo: Reach. :( Also, I heard you need X-Box Live to be able to use theatre mode, which I also lack and have no money to acquire (same with 360 and Reach). So, if you could get pictures of Champion Skirmishers (one of which HAS to look like its shouting something) I would appreciate it. As for the images I selected, they are all I can locate that look usable. I know the shouting image is a Murmillo, but I have to work with what I have access to acquiring, right? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 05:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hyper Zergling - Everywhere I look, the Skirmisher Champion is portrayed as the dual-gauntlet Skirmisher. I think your friend may be mistaken. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 05:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm going by what I've learned the Champion is. The ones with the Dual-Shields seem like the more 'Champion-like' Skirmisher in appearance, anyways. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 05:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Got it. If you have a particular map you want me to take pics on, you can tell me on my talk page. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 05:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The firefight map Outpost looks good. Also, any map that also takes place on any devastated area of Reach would also work. Just make it look like a ravaged human colony. Any maps that look like the inside of either a human or Forerunner facility would also work, as that could represent Cor'R-Vus in Lucius's Lab. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 06:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) When I can get to my XBox, I'll see if the Thunderstorm skull can be used in firefight, and I'll turn on all Skirmishers. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Could also just be a coding error on Bungie's part. Point is that it's most-likely widely accepted that the dual-gauntleted one is the Champion. You can keep your theory, I just choose not to believe it (ABSOLUTELY no disrespect intended, I just hate it when people go out of their way to prove me wrong, it just frustrates me.). IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 06:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow, cool! Thanks! Also, I even got an idea ofr a story coming: a log-book style story from Lucius's point of view, telling of his time on Cerus III from the Covenant attack in 2537, to when they ALL finally leave the world in mid-2553. Plus, my ideas for stories beyond gave me more ideas for this article. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I know this talk page is from Halo Nation, but, I think everyone should read what the user, Eman rase, has stated. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, please just stop, this is just making things more complicated, for me, than they have to be. Also, we've already established that there can be exceptions to things. Maybe you and the other guy are right, but Cor'R-Vus is a Champion, but, since he had only been recently promoted to Champion from Murmillo just before Cerus III and didn't get a change in armor yet, he wears Murmillo armor. There could also be the fact that some programmer in Bungie mixed up the Murmillo and Champion in the coding for FireFight, andthe shielded one is, in fact, the Champion. Either way, can we please end this? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It's far less likely that bungie.net is bugged to say the gold skirmishers are champions then, say, the strategy guide having a typo. -KidVegeta I have no problem with you giving him shields. I am just stating a "fact," so people do know. We were already talking about it here, so I decided to prove it here. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) How's the article so far? Anything any of you feel the need to point out? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 05:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so, how's the article? Hey, guys, how's the article? Anything wrong with it, or is it good? I'm still writing it, but how is it so far? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 06:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I would suggest using the if you want people to comment on it. The same occured in Halo Wars. The explanation there is that the Spirit of Fire doesn't make contact with the UNSC again (or, if it does, not until much later). The same occurs here: contact was TOTALLY cut off with Cerus III when the UNSC abandoned it, so the humans don't know that Cerus III even survived, let alone that the Flood are there, until 2553, some time after the Flood were discovered by humanity. I don't think anyone believes this an issue, or they would have mentioned it on Lucius Clark (although this is justified by the whole 'cure' debate), and on Lyla Tesla. So, as long as I keep outside contact nil untl 2553, I wouldn't count this as a discrepency. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, but it might still be a good idea to explain where they came from. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 17:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll work on it...... (Once I think about it some more) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 18:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Champion/Murmillo Okay, in about a week or so, Halopedia will officially swap and correct the Champion and Murmillo articles. Judging by the fact that you want the shields, I now heavily advise you to change his rank to Murmillo. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Please, let's not drag this through the mud AGAIN! I want this guy to be in a leadership position, and I've already got an explanation: he was promoted to Champion, but didn't get a chance to obtain Champion Armor. No one seemed to complain before, when I suggested it. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::My bad, I did not see that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, well, ok, then, sorry if I seem tense, it's just this isn't the only site I'm catching Flak in. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good work on a decent explanation for the armour, as it's speculated that , being a Spec Ops Elite, yet with the blue armour of a Sangheili Minor may have also not been able to upgrade his equipment before current deployment. Another solution, if you're not satisfied with the current one, would be to create a new Skirmisher rank above Champion. However the armour would have to be both more ornate/prized than the Champion's and retain the shields of the Murmillo which you favour. It's just a thought if you have some Photoshop skills anyway hehe. I would offer, but I don't have the suite anymore. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 06:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I fail to see how Cor "circled the fllod infested house for 30 agonising minutes" without getting attacked or infected: surely there would be flood outside aswell? Especially as the planet was flood infested. Imetʹ khoroshiĭ denʹ moĭ drug -- Hello me Meet the real me 22:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) He was airborne (and lucky enough to not have Flood Swarms in the air with him). IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Make that clear in the article then. Add more detail. Imet' khoroshii den' moi drug. -- Hello me Meet the real me 00:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC)